


Unprofessional

by KyrstenScribbles



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dendy and K.O haven't met each other yet, Dendy is a tech geek, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Im bad with summaries, Its pretty cute tbh, K.O is a theatre nerd, My first multi chapter fic !, Please be gentle am sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrstenScribbles/pseuds/KyrstenScribbles
Summary: K.O had never seen such a resume and portfolio while looking for something as simple as a stage manager before he met this girl.She had qualifications out the roof, she should be in a robotics college instead of a run down high school drama club with no funding.But he wasn't complaining.He would need all the help he could get.





	1. Chapter 1

K.O had seen many things in his life. Being president of Lakewood High's drama club didn't go without its strange occurrences and accidents; but nothing could prepare the tan boy for what laid in front of him.  
Gravity had thrown shattered glass in every corner of the stage wings, strip lights flickered on and off, smoke pouring out of their circuits as they left heavy dents in the wooden stage floor. The only thing left in tact in the entire auditorium was a single spotlight next to the soundboard.  
K.O began to tremble slightly as he attempted to take in the wreckage of an area that had once been the heart of the club.

  
"I'm sorry..."

Two freshmen crawled out from the debris beside the stage, one of them holding her arms to her chest as she muttered an apology.  
K.O took in the sight of them carefully. They were both fairly new, he couldn't seem to places names to the faces. Pausing, he noticed the state they were in. Both had been injured in some way, not bad enough to be worrisome at the moment, but he knew if he left them untreated for long it would cause a nasty infection.

  
"I... I-I, uh, it-ts..."

K.O tried to reassure the pair, to tell them it was fine, but in all honesty it was the farthest thing from fine. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Go. To the nurse. Both of you."

The pair nodded and walked out. K.O watched as they left, making sure they were far from view before he dropped to the ground.  
He felt the tightness crawling up and scratching at his throat. Sitting upright, he allowed tears to stain and roll down his cheeks as he fought the incoming panic attack. Gripping his arms around his knees, K.O practiced breathing. Closing his eyes, he shut out the mess that had happened while he was away. He forced himself to think about something other than the ruins of the auditorium.  
He forced himself to stop thinking about anything and just breathe.  
In and out. In and out.  
Nothing else matters.  
In and out.  
He didn't notice the door open.  
In and out. In and o-

"Hello ?"

  
A small voice ripped him from his peace. Startling, K.O jumped to his feet, hitting his head against the soundboard cabinet. He cursed internally, turning to see the owner of the voice and intrusion.  
A kappa girl stood in front of him, her comically large goggles displayed a face of confusion and concern.  
K.O looked her over, short brown hair curling at her shoulders, standard green skin, a yellow romper with a blue skirt thrown on top, her gloves and boots seemed to match this color combination, both framing her small shape, honestly she was quite pretty in an awkward and quirky way...

"Ahem."

The girl pointedly cleared her throat, growing annoyed. K.O reeled back and blushed, just realizing he had been staring.

"Uh..."

  
He started, running his fingers through his hair before allowing his face to split into a big, cheesy, smile.

"Could I uh, help you?"

  
He asked politely. The girl stared at him cynically before sighing and

holding out a school schedule.  
"I... have a bit of a predicament,"

  
She began in a monotone.

  
"It seems as though I cannot locate room 505."

  
She looked at him expectantly, waving the paper in front of his face, urging him to take it.

"Oh."

  
K.O stated bluntly, taking the schedule into his hands.  
No wonder he hadn't seen her around before, she's new.

"505, right?"

  
He asked, receiving a nod.

  
"That's my next class, I can walk with you if you want."

  
He smiled, handing back the paper. The kappa looked him over for a second before shrugging.

  
"I suppose I would appreciate that."

  
K.O motioned for her to follow him, but before she did she observed the wreckage of the auditorium; seemingly solving equations in her head. Finally, she sighed.

  
"You're not very good at acting, for an actor,"

  
She stated, earning a confused look.

  
"I can very easily tell that you're perplexed about the state of your school auditorium. It's an easy fix, don't be so dramatic."

  
She explained, seemingly emotionless. K.O was taken aback, shock and somewhat hurt settling into his features. There was a pause before he spoke again.

"What is your name?"

  
"Dendy."

  
Came the quick answer.

  
"And you're saying you could miraculously fix our set by yourself?"

  
"Certainly."

  
"I suppose I would appreciate that, then."

 


	2. Chapter 2

K.O walked into school the next day, backpack high on his shoulders and thoughts askew. He knew he only had about 6 minutes until the first bell rang, but curiosity got the better of him. Running towards the auditorium, he threw open the doors and looked around skeptically.  
His jaw dropped.  
Not only had the lights and soundboard been fixed, they had been upgraded as well. Where the old fashioned wooden soundboard had once sat with its many loose knobs and buttons was now a multitude of floating screens, easy ro control and without the fear of splinters. K.O's heart jumped as he noticed the girl standing next to it, fixing the lightboard into the same fashion.  
She had noticed him when the slam of doors caught her ears, but she was much too busy to comment. The pair stood there in an awkward silence for a moment before K.O spoke.

"I'm impressed."

  
It was a short and simple compliment, but it still brought a smug smile to Dendy's face.

  
"I am glad,"

  
She began, turning to face him.

  
"Because I would like to become tech manager."

  
K.O's eyebrows lifted slightly. Quickly, Dendy pulled out a folder from the bag of tools that sat at her heels. Shoving it at the taller boy, she rushed to explain herself.

  
"Inside is my portfolio and resume. My portfolio holds all the projects I have ever worked on along with photos, descriptions, counterparts, etc. I believe you will find this to be very satisfactory in your theatre. I have been working with mechanics since the ripe age of 3 years old and trust me, I have quite the scars to prove so. My resume I hope you will find fitting as well, with a list of places that I have worked at including but not limited to fixing cars, working on hospital machinery, working various hard stores in the community, participating in the build of the current homeless shelter..."

  
She rambled on, each word taken without a breath causing her face to become redder. Halfway through her rant, she began to pace, forcing up a multitude of hand signs and gestures.  
K.O stared at her fondly, admiring her love and dedication to her work. He had never seen anything like it. Most tech kids he had worked with had simply been people who had not gotten a role but still wanted to be in the show, bitterly limiting them to working backstage or on lights and sound. Never had anyone really volunteered to work tech by their own will and want.  
Of course, K.O had his answer the second she asked. He knew she would become tech leadership the moment the question had passed her lips.  
But letting her go on with her rambles wasn't hurting anyone, in fact, he thought it was kinda cute.  
Dendy hadn't yet realized that K.O had tuned her out by now, continuing with a growing pace. She became more and more flustered and while the boy watching began to grow concerned, he just couldn't force himself to interrupt her.  
K.O's internal struggle was saved by the bell.  
The kappa's face wore a bright blush as she realized how long she had been talking.  
Not wanting to be late to her first class of her first full day, she took a breath and looked up at K.O.

  
"Sohowaboutit?"

  
She rushed, leg bouncing in impatience.

  
K.O bent down to her level, biting his lip.

  
"Well... I suppose I'll have to think about it."

  
He drawled, putting his hand under his chin.

  
Dendy's face fell and she looked away, embarrassed.

  
"I suspect that is only fa-"

  
"Okay I'm done thinking, you've got the part."

  
Dendy startled, taking a step backwards as the words processed.

"Really?"

  
She asked, skeptical smile adorning her face.

  
"Of course!"

  
K.O answered, walking towards the door.

  
"We've got our spring musical in two months, I'll fill you in on everything at the next meeting."

He promised over his shoulder.

  
Dendy watched him go with a small smile, waving even though she knew he couldn't see it.  
This was the highest her spirits had been in a long time.  
Until she realized she had no idea how to get to her first period from the auditorium.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh ! I've had this idea in my mind for months, I wanted to get better at writing before putting it out, but what better way to get good at something than practice ? Hope you enjoyed and please leave any suggestions !


End file.
